1. Field
The present invention relates to a substrate processing apparatus, a method of manufacturing a semiconductor device and a non-transitory computer-readable recording medium.
2. Description of the Related Art
Recently, semiconductor devices have been manufactured in small lots and in multiple types of products. When semiconductor devices are manufactured in small lots and in multiple types of products, improvements in productivity are required. As one method that satisfies this requirement, there is a method for improving the productivity of a single wafer processing apparatus including a plurality of process chambers.